starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Artifact Missions
Smash and Grab Before Mission Preamble Monlyth: Monlyth was abandoned centuries ago, and little is known about the few protoss who chose to remain there. These Tal'darim and their ancient shrines still remain a mystery to terran researchers. Tychus: The Moebius boys think there's another artifact on a world called Monlyth. Tychus: Supposedly there's protoss guarding it - a group of fanatics, call themselves the Tal'darim. Tychus: Now don't get all sentimental thinking these Tal'darim are your old protoss buddies... 'cause they ain't.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Tychus: There it is, Jimmy, just like Moebius said. Easy money. Raynor: I don't know. There's a lot of protoss down there. We're gonna have to - what the? Adjutant: Warning! Multiple zerg bio-signatures detected! Raynor: Ah, hell. Tychus: Them critters were just hiding underground, waitin'? Raynor: No idea. But you can bet they're headed straight for our shrine! Tychus: Well, that sure complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once, partner... Raynor: With any luck we won't have to. Raynor: We only need to hold the area at the top of the shrine long enough to extract the artifact. Raynor: So we'll land here and cut our way through the protoss lines while they're busy with the zerg. Raynor: It's only a matter of time before the zerg overwhelm the protoss. We'd best grab the artifact and be long gone by then. The Mission Adjutant: The zerg severely outnumber the protoss forces. It is likely the protoss will fall shortly. Raynor: Well here's the plan. Then we've gotta get that artifact before the zerg overrun the whole place! Adjutant: Warning. Protoss Stalkers are gathering at our perimeter. Swann: I got something new for ya, Cowboy! Marauders - the latest word in big badda boom hardware. Raynor: I ain't sure this is the best time to be experimenting, Swann. Swann: Pfft. 'Best time there is! Let the Marauders loose against those Stalkers and you'll see. The player's units leave the base. Tychus: Hey, you ain't gonna leave your base completely undefended are you, Jimmy? Adjutant: Warning. Incoming zerg attack wave detected. The zerg continue pushing through the protoss. Adjutant: Warning - the zerg have almost reached the artifact. Adjutant: Warning! The zerg have begun extracting the artifact. The stone guardians are activated. Raynor: What the - !? The player attacks zerg units. Tychus: This is crazy, man! We can't take the zerg in a stand-up fight, and you know it! Raynor: Leave the tactics to me, Tychus. Swann: I got a crew coming down to pick up the artifact! Raynor: We got what we came for! Let's high-tail it out of here! Kerrigan: I forgot how resourceful you were, Jim. I won't make that mistake twice. Raynor: Kerrigan. After Mission Another artifact has been secured for the Moebius Foundation, but once again Kerrigan was moments away from finding it. Now it is a race to find the other artifacts before she does. Epilogue: The encounter with the Queen of Blades has left Tychus with questions. Now he wants some answers.... Cinematic - Queen of Blades Hyperion Archive - 20:32 Shipboard Time Tychus Findlay accesses a computer and watches footage of the Queen of Blades, pausing it on Kerrigan's face. He relights his cigar. When he turns the screen off, he sees Horner's reflection on it and turns his seat towards him. Matt Horner: That's funny, convict, I don't recall giving you access to our database. Tychus Findlay: Just keeping up on current events, 'Captain'. (Horner walks up and turns on screen again, still frozen on Kerrigan's image. Findlay looks at it and back to Horner.) Seems this 'Queen of Blades' got everybody running scared. (Scoffs) She don't look so tough. Matt Horner: You have no idea who she is, do you, Tychus? Tychus Findlay: Don't matter to me none. Matt Horner: (Briefly flicks gaze to the deck, turns away to walk up to the window and stare out into space.) Well it matters to Jim. They were...close once. Tychus Findlay: (Glances at screen in surprise) Wait a minute... (Chuckles) you're tellin' me they were shacked up?! Matt Horner: Apparently she was something else... before the zerg took her. (Looks over shoulder at screen) Turned her into that. Tychus Findlay: And Jimmy feels responsible. Matt Horner: (Stares back out the window) Honestly, if we have to face her again I don't know what he'll do. Tychus Findlay: (Puffs cigar) Woman like that...there's only one thing to do. (He reaches out to screen with cigar as he speaks, and butts it out on Kerrigan's forehead.) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. Debriefing Hyperion Bridge - 15 Minutes Later Horner enters the bridge. Raynor is there. Matt Horner: I caught Tychus hacking into our database, sniffing around about Kerrigan. I don't know what his game is, but we clearly can't trust him. Jim Raynor: Matt, me an' Tychus ran together a long time -- got into all sorts of trouble. When the law finally caught up, he took the rap for both of us. Never once ratted me out. I got a second chance, he got locked up. Matt Horner: I understand your loyalty, sir, but — Jim Raynor: I owe him, Matt. Leave it be. Matt Horner: Yes Sir. Conversations about the Artifact With Ariel Hanson Raynor: I've been hearing strange stories from the crew of late - unexplained noises, strange visions - voices in the dark. Rumor has it these things are haunted. Hanson: Superstitious nonsense! These artifacts are completely inert and they're contained down here in the lab. There is some trace radiation, but I don't see how they could affect things elsewhere on the ship! Raynor: Heaven forbid we run across alien tech that messes with our primitive little monkey brains. Just keep a close eye on 'em, Doc.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010. With Egon Stetmann Stetmann: Oh - Commander, Commander, Commander. I've been giving these artifacts some thought... Stetmann: Oh - don't worry - I know what you're gonna say - I haven't been running diagnostics on them or anything! Well, at least not directly, at any rate... Raynor: Just spit it out, son. Stetmann: Well, sir -- when the second piece was added? The ambient containment field spiked drastically. Hm, I know. If we add any more pieces, we'll need to draw even more power from the ship's fusion core to maintain the field. Raynor: So holding these things is dangerous and expensive. Well, the sooner we get 'em off my ship, the better. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: Your Moebius buddies ever happen to mention that the Queen of Blades wants these artifacts too? Tychus: Hey, they just give me the missions, man. What's it matter anyway? Puttin' that bitch down would be doin' everyone a favor... Raynor: I thought it was just about the money with you, Tychus. Tychus: Nothin' says I can't do my part for humanity and get paid well for my trouble. Raynor: Right.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: That zerg woman seemed to know you. She really rattled you didn't she? Raynor: Me and her... well, we go back a ways. She was a Ghost, once. Back then we were hooked up with Mengsk and fighting to get rid of the old Confederacy. We made a pretty good team. Hanson: What happened to her? Raynor: She was a casualty of war. No offense, Doc, but I really don't like to talk about it. Hanson: I understand. If you ever change your mind - I'm here.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversation with Matt Horner Matt Horner: Are you alright, sir? Confronting Kerrigan again after all these years... Jim Raynor: We've gotta' stop her Matt... no matter what she's after. Matt Horner: Well, we gave her a setback today. The artifacts are obviously important to her, I just wish we knew why.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Gotta hand it to you, chief. Stealin' an artifact out from under the zerg and the protoss. You sure go big.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Must be hard, man, seeing the Queen o' Blades out in the world again. Raynor: How much do you know about Kerrigan, Tosh? Tosh: I had some... friends in the Ghost Academy. That girl was a legend even before she disappeared from the program. There's a few that know the truth. How the Queen of Blades came to be. Raynor: She's a creature of pure rage now. Tosh: Oh, yes. It's her or us -- if we don't kill her, she'll slaughter us all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. UNN Dialog +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Kyla Velassi detained for selling controlled substances +++ Raynor's Raiders implicated in multiple acts of terrorism +++ Zerg forces advancing across all fronts +++ Millions flee +++ Donny Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight we're going to discuss the infamous Queen of Blades. Scientists and military insiders have long speculated that the enigmatic alien is, in fact, an infested human. Kate Lockwell: That's right Donny. Is it possible that the leader of the zerg has a human heart? Donny Vermillion: More importantly, Kate --could this mean some kind of terran-zerg alliance is possible? Kate Lockwell: Donny, there's never been any evidence - at all - to suggest that infested humans retain their free will. Donny Vermillion: You make a good point, Kate. The question is then, how do we kill her? Kate Lockwell: That's one I think we all can agree on. If humanity is to survive, the Queen of Blades needs to be eliminated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Queen of the Zerg: UNN newscast after "Smash and Grab." (in English). 2010. The Dig Before Mission Preamble Xil: Xil was scoured of all life long ago. Excavated ruins suggest that the planet's indigenous alien culture was wiped out virtually overnight. Tychus Findlay: Moebius wants us to go after another artifact on some dead world called Xil. Tychus Findlay: Apparently they sent in a specialist team - but they lost contact with 'em two days ago. Tychus Findlay: Their bad luck, I guess. Figure we'll get hazard pay for this one...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Tychus Findlay: So here's the deal. This place is a morgue. Whatever used to live in these ruins up an' died millions of years ago. Tychus Findlay: Before they went missin', the Moebius team reported artifact radiation emanating from that big ol' hunk o'rock over yonder. They brought a big damn laser drill to burn their way in. Jim Raynor: Laser drill? That thing's a monster. If the Moebius team had access to that kinda hardware... Jim Raynor: I hate to think about what could have wiped 'em out. Tychus Findlay: Reckon we'll find out soon enough, partner. The Mission Jim Raynor: Watch your corners, boys. We don't know who cleaned this place out. Tal'darim Executor: More terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden! You will pay for your transgression with your lives! Jim Raynor: Ok, 'least we know what happened to the other expedition. Jim Raynor: Hold up there! Those protoss cannons will tear us a new one if we try to advance. Swann? You promised me siege tanks! Where are they? Rory Swann: Settle down, hotshot. They're comin'. These babies'll knock these cannons down from a nice, safe distance. Tutorial New Unit: Siege Tank - Heavy tank - Long-range immobile artillery in Siege Mode. To move Siege Tanks , select a Siege Tank in Siege Mode, then click on the Tank Mode button. Can only attack ground units in either mode. Siege Tanks can be built at the Factory. Rory Swann: These new siege tanks work just like the old ones. When you put 'em in siege mode they get increased range and firepower. Rory Swann: They can't move in siege mode, so if you need to reposition 'em, just switch 'em back into tank mode. Y'got it? Jim Raynor: Let's get some siege tanks deployed on the high ground! They can pound that protoss Stalker before it even gets close to us. The player reaches the Moebius base. Adjutant: Möebius base local-net accessed. Decrypting security override. Transferring control of base structures to you, Commander. Tychus Findlay: Fire it up! One hundred and seventy four gigawatts - 'the power of the sun at your fingertips.' Now get it aimed at that door and let's get cuttin'! Matt Horner: Laser output is good. Driling will take some time but there's no other way into the temple. Matt Horner: Sir, the Tal'darim are mobilizing their forces against us. Jim Raynor: So we set a perimeter and protect the drill until we're through. I'm just glad we've got siege tanks... Jim Raynor: We need bunkers and siege tanks defending that laser drill! We've got no chance of claiming the artifact without it! Tutorial Defense Strategy - Defend your base by building Bunkers and putting Siege Tanks into Siege Mode in spots that overlook your cliffs. Well-placed Siege Tanks high ground can strike enemies multiple times before taking damage. Horner: Sir, I've managed to access what's left of the Möebius expedition's sensor net. I'll route it through your map so you can see what the Tal'darim are up to. Enemy archons appear. Tal'darim Executor: You would desecrate that which belongs to the gods? This will NOT be borne by the faithful! Matt Horner: Sir, those are protoss archons. If they get too close our men won't stand a chance! Matt Horner: I'm giving you manual control of the laser drill - see if you can use it against the protoss! Jim Raynor: Alright. You heard the man! Swing that laser around! We can use it to drive back the protoss! Tutorial Laser Drill Control - The Laser Drill can be used to destroy enemy targets. To attack enemies, select the Laser Drill or press F2, then right-click an enemy unit. Ideal targets for the Laser Drill are large Protoss units such as Archons. Tutorial Laser Drill Anti-Air - The Laser Drill can be focused on enemy air targets to bring them down fast! 70,000/100,000 Adjutant: The laser drill has breached the door's outer layer. Adjutant: Alert. Enemy air units on approach vector. Jim Raynor: Damn it. Air units nothin' - those're transports! Use the laser and knock 'em down fast! Matt Horner: Sir, I'm picking up the energy signatures of several protoss relics in the area. I'm marking them on your map. Jim Raynor: Well if there's time we can blast 'em free with the laser drill - I bet Stetmann'd love to study them. Tutorial Relic Shrines - Use the Laser Drill to blast open the Relic Shrines. You can then pick up the Relics with any ground unit. 50,000/100,000 Adjutant: The laser drill is now cutting through the door's thermal barrier. Matt Horner: Sir! More air units inbound! Jim Raynor: We gotta take them out or they'll keep dropping troops right on top of us! 35,000/100,000 Adjutant: Thermal barrier breached. The laser drill is now cutting through the core. Tal'darim Executor: They seek to befoul the legacy of the gods! Destroy them! The first time the drill is damaged. Tychus Findlay: Hey hey hey! We need that damn drill! Don't trash it! Matt Horner: There's another wave of air units heading your way! Jim Raynor: These guys just won't give it up... Stick it to 'em boys! 3,000/100,000 Adjutant: Breach of the doorway core is imminent. Structure access imminent. Tal'darim Executor: It is our sacred duty to stop these defilers! Burn them to ashes! Tal'darim Executor: You have prevailed for now. Word of this sacrilege will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near! Jim Raynor: These artifacts of yours seem real popular, Tychus. Tychus Findlay: What do we care, long as the pay's good. Jim Raynor: Really? I'd say gettin' vaporized by the Tal'darim definitely counts as 'diminishing returns.' After Mission The artifact on Xil has been secured, but Raynor has earned the hatred of the fanatical Tal'darim protoss. The Moebius Foundation will soon contact Raynor with the locations of more artifacts. Cinematic - Zeratul's Warning Y2NK4oHot5E Jim Raynor walks on a corridor. He opens his drink can. Doors open. Jim Raynor continues to walk, and doors close. Lights go out. Zeratul's voice is heard. Zeratul: James Raynor ... Zeratul appears, clutching his previously wounded arm and moving slowly. Zeratul: I bring tidings of doom ... Jim Raynor: Zeratul ... Zeratul: I have pierced the veil of the future and beheld only .... Zeratul falls on his knees. Zeratul: ... oblivion! Zeratul: Yet one spark of hope remains. You will hold her life in your hands, and though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us. Jim Raynor: Wait a second, you're talking about Kerrigan? It's been four years .... Y'show up out of nowhere an- Zeratul pulls Jim Raynor to him, and puts an object into his hand. Zeratul: Time is short, you must understand! Zeratul takes his hands from the object, and reveals a strange device. Zeratul: The answers you seek lie within. Study it well. The fate of creation hangs in the balance ... Zeratul departs. Lights open. Jim Raynor: Nice to see you too ...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Ihan Crystal Introduction in the laboratory]] Raynor stands in front of the Ihan crystal, staring at it. Jim Raynor: I've heard of these Ihan crystals before... Image rotates around the crystal. Jim Raynor: Supposedly, they allow ya' to relive another person's memories. Whatever Zeratul's uncovered... Cut to Raynor as he reaches out to touch the crystal. Jim Raynor: ...he was desperate for me to see it too. Well, here goes nothin'... Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Conversations about the Artifact With Ariel Hanson Raynor: Holding these artifacts is making me nervous. Can you tell me any more about them? Hanson: It's interesting - the one from Xil is different than the others. However, I think all of them once constituted a single device. Raynor: You mean they make something bigger? Hanson: It would seem so. It's just a theory, but there's an attraction between the artifacts we've collected - a kind of harmonic resonance. Hanson: Given the points of contiguous translinear alignment I think they'd be drawn together like magnets under the right field adjustment. Raynor: Okay. Well don't adjust anything just yet, Doc. I like them aligned just the way they are. Egon Stetmann Jim Raynor: I'm pleased to see these things haven't blown up the ship... Yet. Egon Stetmann: Sir, given the visual similarity between the various pieces, have you considered that they might combine to create a larger, more distinct object? Jim Raynor: With everything else going on, Stetmann, I couldn't care less what they do, just that we get paid when we finally hand 'em over to the Moebius boys. Conversation with Tychus Findlay The Moebius Factor Not Unlocked Raynor: So now we've got three of these artifacts on my ship! When are we supposed to hand these damn things over? Tychus: They got their hands full right now. The zerg are about to invade Tyrador where Moebius' main research center is. I don't reckon we'll hear anything from them until they relocate somewhere safe. Raynor: Wonderful. The Moebius Factor Unlocked Raynor: So now we've got three of these artifacts on my ship! When are we supposed to hand these damn things over? Tychus: Well that's gonna be a bit tricky. I hear the zerg've attacked the Moebius research center on Tyrador. I don't get it though. What's the Queen of Blades after? Ain't no artifacts there. Raynor: If those eggheads can't hold out till we get there, we may never know. Upload the data to the star map. Looks like we've got ourselves a good ol' fashioned rescue mission. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I see we have a new acquisition. Is it a protoss device? Raynor: That's right, but I wouldn't mess with it if I were you. It's a Khaydarin 'Ihan' crystal. It's a memory storage device - lets you experience what other people have seen or done. They can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doin'. Hanson: Yet you don't fear it at all. You're a fascinating man, Jim Raynor. You know more about the protoss and the zerg than any of the experts I've read about. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: You ain't gonna believe this, but I just saw Zeratul on the ship. Horner: Ah. How much did you have to drink tonight, sir? Raynor: He was here, Matt. And he was hurt, on the run from something. Horner: Where is he now, sir? Raynor: I don't know. But he ain't on this ship anymore. He gave me an Ihan memory crystal and he was desperate for me to study it. I guess he wants me to see what he's seen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: We're rockin' some serious heavy metal now that we got siege tanks. Raynor: Yessir... the comforting thunder of the big guns. Well, comforting when they're on our side. Swann: Yeah these newer tanks have better guns when they're on the move, and reinforced armor. Raynor: So long as they've still got the range in siege mode, the rest is just gravy. Between siege tanks and bunkers, we can hold the line against just about anythin'. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Had any... visitors... lately? Raynor: I don't know what you're talking about, Tosh. Tosh: Oh I think you do, 'James Raynor'. Something was on this ship just now. (sniffs) I still smell it on you. (sniffs again) Protoss...interestin'... Raynor: Whatever you think you know, you just keep it to yourself. I hear you yappin' about this and I'll toss you out the airlock! UNN Dialog Tyrador tsunami caused by illegal waste dumping, officials reveal +++ General Martin takes early retirement +++ Recent SAT1 reports 'no cause for alarm' say palace advisors +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Kyla Velassi to stand trial for distributing controlled substances +++ Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight, the zerg invasion: the Battle So Far. Vermillion: The Terran Dominion is holding firm under zerg aggression. Our industrial complex has stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates have risen within the penal system, and the Marine Corps is ready to get in the fight. The zerg won't know what hit them! Lockwell: Donny has there been any word on when we start pushing the aliens back? Vermillion: Kate, if I revealed that, I'd be giving away vital Dominion secrets. Lockwell: You think the zerg watch our broadcast? Vermillion: (to camera) I know they do Kate. I know they do. Lockwell: Well, you heard it here first, folks. This is Kate Lockwell for UNN.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. The Moebius Factor Before Mission Preamble Tyrador: One of the first "planned" worlds of the old confederacy, Tyrador is famous for its centers of higher learning, its orderly streets, and its sanitary parks. Tychus: Seems yer Queen of Blades figured out who's been payin us to snatch up all them artifacts. Tychus: Moebius' head- honcho, Dr. Narud, claims the zerg are attacking his main Research Campus on Tyrador. He can't evacuate his people until all their artifact research is safe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Narud: Commander Raynor! Thanks the stars, you've come! Narud: You had a sterling reputation as a Marshal many years ago and I know you'll do your best to help us. Raynor: Yeah well, that was all a long time ago, Doctor. Looks like you got one heck of a zerg problem here. Where do you need us? Narud: We're ready to evacuate, but none of the teams I sent to purge the Foundation data cores have reported back! Narud: I need you to destroy those cores before the Queen of Blades finds them and discovers the coordinates of the remaining artifacts! The fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance! Adjutant: Class twelve psi-pattern detected. Recommend extreme caution. Raynor: Kerrigan... Raynor: Alright then Doc, our timetable's shorter than we thought. We gotta move! The Mission Horner: Sir, you better do something about that Nydus worm before our base gets overrun! Horner: Sir, another Nydus worm has emerged close to our base! Adjutant: Analysis of the Queen of Blades' search pattern complete. Calculating her ETA to the closest data core now. Kerrigan: What are you up to, Jim? Kerrigan: I can sense you're trying to keep something from me. Kerrigan: You never could recognize a lost cause, could you Jim? Kerrigan: You're even more desperate than I thought. You can't really believe this 'plan' of yours has even a chance of working. Tychus: We better get to that data core fast, Jimmy. The queen-bitch over there is gettin' awful close. Horner: Sir, Kerrigan is close to finding a data-core. Its vital that you destroy the core before she gets to it. Horner: Time is running out, sir! You have to move now if you're going to beat Kerrigan to that data core. Marine: The Raiders are here! We're saved! Moebius Marine: Over here! Up on the roof! Moebius Marine: Hey! Hey! OVER HERE! Moebius Marauder: Hey man! Could use some help down here! Moebius Marine: Hey Raiders!! Come pick us up! Kerrigan: You can't leave well enough alone, can you Jim? It was stupid of you to come here. Raynor: I don't plan on stayin' long, Darlin'. But I'll be damned before I let you get a hold of those artifacts. Narud: I'm giving you control of our Medivacs, Commander. You can use them to transport your men around the city and avoid most of the zerg. Medivac: Ready for dust off. Raynor: Brutalisk! Stetmann wanted one of those things to research. I reckon we can oblige him. Raynor: That's one down! Keep it moving, boys! Kerrigan: Of course! The Moebius data cores! You won't get the rest of them! Raynor: Ah hell. At least she doesn't know where to find the other cores. We better get to the next one, fast! Kerrigan: I've seen through your 'Doctor Narud's' pathetic charade. I know what the artifacts really are! And they will be mine! Raynor: Whatever they are, Kerrigan - I sure as hell ain't lettin' you have 'em. Narud: That Queen of Blades really is quite a nuisance, isn't she? Narud: Confirmed - the final data-core has been destroyed! We should evacuate immediately! Marine: Marines - we are leaving! Goliath: Nice of you to drop by. I was runnin' low on ammo. Marine: Raynor's Raiders? Get us out of here! Marine: We couldn't reach the data cores! Help us out! Moebius Marine: Hey Raynor! We saw some movement over at Rob's Guns. There might be some survivors in there. Marine: The Raiders are here! We're saved! Kerrigan: Poor, poor Jim. You can't stop me. No one can! Raynor: Alright, Doctor - you wanna tell me why the Queen of Blades wants these artifacts so damn bad? Narud: She fears their power - just as she fears the Xel'Naga who created them. The Xel'Naga created both the protoss and the zerg, Commander. They were the gods of their time. After Mission The coordinates for the remaining artifacts nearly fell into Kerrigan's hands on Tyrador. Now Raynor must find the remaining two artifacts before Kerrigan can locate them. Cinematic - The Betrayal A damaged welcome sign of New Gettysburg is shown. A cloaked Kerrigan runs on it and goes behind a ruined wall. She decloaks after running out of energy. Sarah Kerrigan: This is Kerrigan. We neutralized the protoss, but there is a wave of zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac. Cut to Arcturus Mengsk. Arcturus Mengsk: Belay that order. We're moving out. Jim Raynor speaks on screen. Jim Raynor: What? You're not just gonna leave 'em? Arcturus Mengsk ignores Jim Raynor. Arcturus Mengsk: All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis at my mark. Kerrigan shoots three zerglings. She barely escapes from a hydralisk, killing it after it comes in front of her. Her rifle runs out of ammo afterward. Sarah Kerrigan: Ah, boys, how about that evac? Cut to Arcturus Mengsk looking over Tarsonis. Jim Raynor: Damn you, Arcturus. Don't to this. Arcturus Mengsk: It's done. Helmsman, signal the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now! Cut to Sarah Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan: Commander? Jim? What the hell is going on out there? Sarah Kerrigan hears some zerglings. She sees an enormous wave of zerglings, and drops her rifle. She stares at the sky, as a swarm of mutalisks is quickly gathering above her. With no hope, Kerrigan closes her eyes, awaiting her end, as she is overwhelmed by the zerg.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010. Cinematic - ...Who We Choose to Be Jim Raynor wakes up from his reminiscing and knocks over a whisky bottle. Matt Horner catches it. Raynor reaches out for it and after some struggle, Horner lets go of the bottle. Horner: I've been cleaning up after you a lot lately. Raynor: Leave it alone, Matt. Horner: Same dream? Horner pulls up a chair to speak to Raynor Raynor: I said leave it alone. Horner: What happened to Kerrigan wasn't your fault... Raynor: Which part? Where she got left behind, or where she murdered eight billion people. Horner: Same old bullshit. You ain't going to listen. Horner passes Raynor's old Confederate Marshall badge to him, stands up and starts to leave. Horner: Man, do you even see what you're becoming? Raynor: We are who we chose to be, Matt. Horner: When you figure it out let us know. We're waitin' on ya. Raynor looks down on his badge. Horner walks out.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: I been thinking about Tyrador, and you know - there's gotta be better ways to make a fast buck than divin' headlong into an alien invasion. Raynor: If it gets too hairy for ya', just try and think of the money. Tychus: I'm trying, old buddy. I'm trying real hard. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Raynor: 'Lot of rumors goin' around. I'm guessin' you've heard plenty about me and Kerrigan by now... Hanson: Are the stories true? That Mengsk just... abandoned her to the zerg on Tarsonis? Raynor: Her...plus a few billion innocent civilians. After that we knew exactly what kind of man we'd been dealing with. Raynor: I don't care about much of anything anymore, but the one thing I hold onto is seeing Mengsk brought to justice before I die. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Good see you, sir. All available mission are ready for your perusal on the star map. Raynor: Matt... I. Hell, just thanks, I guess. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: I don't like them artifacts. Machinery I understand. Weapons, no problem. Those artifacts... they're like magic or somethin'. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: (Chuckles) He's a bad, bad man that Tychus. He got a lot to hide. Raynor: You think he's setting us up? His missions have been leading us straight to Kerrigan... Tosh: Maybe you and Kerrigan keeping runnin' into each other because you both want the same thing? But Tychus - there's something else he don't want you to know. Tosh: (beat) I can't see what. Just watch your back. Always remember that he's a force o' destruction that one... a stone killer. UNN News +++ Tyrador clean-up operation in full swing +++ 2nd fleet regroups at Dylarian shipyards +++ Palace advisors say rationing to be extended to utility items +++ Kyla Velassi breaks down on stand. Velassi: I'm the victim! +++ Prince Valerian to take part in naval operations +++ Lockwell: Kate Lockwell for UNN. The elusive Queen of Blades was spotted on Tyrador recently. Dr. Emil Narud head of the renowned Moebius Foundation, had a run-in with the alien queen, but is currently unavailable for comment. Lockwell: In a statement, Dr. Narud credited Raynor's Raiders with keeping the Queen of Blades from achieving her - Vermillion: Kate, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a breaking story... apparently... um...go to - go to - commercial. Please, commercial. Announcer: What goes bump in the night? it Might be your GIFTED child. Announcer: Register your child with Psi-Ops today. It's the law. It's your duty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. Supernova Before Mission Preamble Typhon XI: This remote world is part of an extremely old system, as indicated by its in increasingly unstable sun. This, combined with sparse mineral deposits, has always made Typhon a hard candidate for colonization. Nonetheless, a significant Tal'darim expeditionary force is present. Tychus: Moebius've got themselves set-up again since the zerg chased 'em outta their old place. They say they've worked out where to find another artifact, lovely little place called Typhon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Tychus: There she is - planet Typhon. Don't look so bad. Horner: Yep. Sensors indicate.... Horner: Wait, what the - Horner: The star's energy output just jumped five hundred percent! I've never seen anything like it! Raynor: Slow down, Matt. What's it mean? Horner: It means the star will go nova in a few hours. Horner: Meantime the planet's getting bombarded by waves of fire... Raynor: Fire. Why does it always have to be fire... Horner: The good news is, we've got a significant cache of supplies planetside, so we shouldn't need to build supply depots. Raynor: Well, that's something. So where's our artifact? Tychus: Right there - smack dab in the middle of all them protoss... Raynor: Our mobile structures can relocate and keep us just ahead of the fire, but we'll need to salvage everything we can't take with us. Tychus: You ain't seriously goin' down there? Raynor: C'mon partner, we got hours 'till that sun explodes! Tychus: Well let's grab that artifact and get outta here before your Queen of Blades shows up lookin' for it. The Mission Swann: Hope you brought your sun-screen, cowboy. Raynor: Now ain't the time, Swann. Swann: Relax, hotshot. I got something useful for ya'; Banshees. These babies can blow the snot outta ground forces. Got cloaking too. Gotta love that! Swann: Whoa! Careful of those protoss cannons! They can detect banshees even when they're cloaked! Raynor: Nice job, let's get our base up and running and get that artifact! Tal'darim Executor: James Raynor! We anticipated your arrival! Now you will pay for desecrating our holy relics! Raynor: Oh hell, not these Tal'darim guys again. They seriously need to learn when to quit. Horner: The Tal'darim outpost to the east would make an excellent location to move our base to - we just need to clear them out and take possession. Adjutant: Warning. Fire wave approaching. Adjutant: Warning! Fire-wave arrival is imminent. Base evacuation required! Horner: The fire-wave's right on top of us, sir! We need to move our base structures or they'll be destroyed! Horner: This Tal'darim base is in a good spot for us. We just need to clear them out and take possession. Raynor: The Tal'darim base has been cleared, that should buy us a little elbow room. Tal'darim Executor: Our warriors' sacrifice was not in vain! We gladly march towards death to ensure your doom! Tal'darim Executor: You have prevailed for now. Word of this sacrilege will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near! Raynor: Ok the artifact's secure! Saddle up people! We're out of here! Tal'darim Executor: We will pursue you to the end of the universe, James Raynor! A thousand deaths cannot atone for your wanton sacrilege! After Mission The Moebius Foundation is owned by none other than Valerian Mengsk, the emperor's son. Valerian believes that the artifacts you have been collecting can be used to restore Kerrigan back to her human form. Cinematic - Heir Apparent on the starmap]] ' corridors]] at gunpoint]] The Hyperion exits warp space. Moebius rendezvous point - 21:00 standard time. Matt Horner: Sir, we've reached the rendezvous coordinates. No contacts. Looks like the Moebius ship hasn't arrived yet. Jim Raynor: That's strange. It ain't like them to be late. The camera moves to the star console, on which three battlecruisers suddenly appear. '''Matt Horner': Sir! Dominion ships warping in! Mengsk's flagship is leading them! Tychus Findlay: Sweet mother of mercy. Raynor stands up from his chair, grabbing an old revolver with a single bullet. '''Matt Horner': Sir, their shields are still down. I don't like this. Jim Raynor: Matt - pull us alongside and prep docking tubes! Matt Horner: Commander, this is not a smart move. Tychus approaches Horner. Tychus Findlay: You wanted your revolution, kid. Now ya got it. The screen switchs to show a battle inside Mengsk's flagship, Bucephalus, between Dominion forces and Raynor's Raiders. Jim Raynor reaches ''Bucephalus' observation dome, where he finds a man looking out the window. Raynor drops his gun out to grab his old revolver and aims it against the man.'' Jim Raynor: Turn around, Arcturus! I want you to see this coming. Valerian Mengsk: You won't find my father here, Commander. I am Valerian Mengsk - and I own the Moebius Foundation... through them, I own you as well. Jim Raynor: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now... Valerian Mengsk: Because I can offer you what you've always wanted -- a chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Conversations Valerian: The artifact fragments you've been collecting are of Xel'Naga origin. With them, I can construct a device that will reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. Valerian: You're the only man who's been close to her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics, you know her strategies - and I know you'd risk anything for the chance to bring her back. Horner: Sir, tell me you're not seriously considering this deal with Valerian! Tychus: Sounds like a golden deal to me, Jimmy. Kerrigan turns human, takes a bullet between the eyes... You can put your past to rest and still make one hell of a payday! Raynor: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tychus... Horner: Assaulting Char is a suicide mission! You'd be putting all our lives on the line just to get your girlfriend back! Raynor: This is bigger than all of us, Matt! It ain't about me. This is the only real chance we're ever gonna' get. And I'm takin' it. Tychus: So which is it gonna be, Jimmy? We bringin' Kerrigan back... or puttin' her in the ground? Raynor: That's for me to decide. You've both got a lot of prep work to do -- get to it! Bridge Conversation Horner: Sir, We're receiving a transmission from the Bucephalus. Prince Valerian's holding on the communicator for you. Conversation about the Artifact Ariel Hanson Raynor: Valerian reckons this thing can...de-zergify Kerrigan once it's rebuilt. Do you think that's even possible? Hanson: From what I've managed to piece together, it might be. The artifact seems to absorb protoss energy. If the same holds true for zerg... Raynor: (Snaps) Just yes or no, Ariel. I need an answer! Hanson: (snaps back) If I said 'no' would you even believe me? The only person that can really know what the artifact does is the one who made it - and they're long gone...I hope. Egon Stetmann Raynor: So these artifacts are the key to freeing Kerrigan... Raynor: Pretty amazing coincidence, Tychus just showing up out of the blue... offering us the job to collect these damn things. Stetmann: Statistically, sir -- the probability of coincidence is miniscule. However, these artifacts do represent a power beyond our current scientific understanding... Stetmann: If anything could the give the Queen of Blades pause - perhaps these are it? Raynor: All this... ancient alien hocus-pocus is a little outta my pay scale. I just pray that when the time comes...these things bring her back to me. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: You sure about this? You gotta know Mengsk is gunnin' for ya. He'll hit you in a way you'll never see coming. Raynor: I can handle Mengsk, Tychus. Tychus: Just watch your back, ol' buddy. That's all I'm askin'. Raynor: I said I can handle it! If you don't want to be a part of this, you can take your thirty percent and go. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Jim, I hear that we're working for the Dominion now. Is that true? Raynor: We've got a chance to take on Kerrigan and maybe, just maybe, set things right. The devil himself could offer me that deal and I'd still take it. Hanson: That's what worries me. Just don't lose sight of who you are - that's what's important. A lot of people are counting on you and... I'm one of 'em. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Sir, I have to question your objectivity on this alliance. It's obviously a trap! Raynor: I got it covered, Matt. I'm askin' you to trust me. Horner: We were starting to make real progress against Mengsk. If we go after the Queen of Blades, we're throwing that away! Raynor: This is bigger than Mengsk. Matt, if we succeed on Char, we'll save billions of lives. Billions. Raynor: Mengsk can wait. Horner: I didn't sign up for this. Raynor: You signed up to follow my orders! If you can't do that anymore then get the hell off my ship! Horner: Sir. Conversation with Valerian Mengsk Valerian: Ah, Commander Raynor. I thought we might discuss the expedition to Char. Now -- Raynor: This is a dangerous game you're playing, kid. What's your stake in all this? Valerian: Jim. I really think we should -- Raynor cuts off the communicator. Valerian: I can see why my father wants to kill you. Raynor: I asked you a question. Valerian: Everyone wonders if I will be as good an emperor as my father. But I want something more. To prove that I will be a better emperor. And a better man. Raynor: That shouldn't be hard. Valerian: If I reform the worst mass murderer in history, make her human again... teamed with the famous outlaw Jim Raynor... it's all the proof I'll need. Raynor: So I'm just a cog in your machine. Valerian: If it gets you what you want, do you care? Raynor: Guess I don't.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Valerian Mengsk (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: So...what's the problem, Swann? Swann: What's the problem? You only signed us up with our mortal enemies! Every one of these boys lost family or friends to Mengsk! We're gonna be sittin' on a powder keg pretty soon. Can't you see that? Raynor: It ain't up for discussion, Swann. I gotta do this. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I heard you've been making new friends. But Valerian is tougher than he looks. He had to survive all alone, while his daddy was off conquering the sector. *NOTE: Raynor doesn't converse with Gabriel Tosh, the spectre only says his opinion and has no conversation with him. UNN Dialog +++ Zerg advance slows +++ General Warfield credited with successful zerg strategy +++ Kyla Velassi released from jail to entertain troops +++ Dominion security: Raynor's rebellion still a threat +++ Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Tonight, top Dominion military analysts are still confused -- and relieved -- to report that while attacks do continue throughout the fringe, the main zerg push into Dominion space seems to have slowed. Vermillion: That's wonderful news Kate. Our boys have really taken the fight to the zerg! Lockwell: Of course, Donny. But there's also a sense that whatever the zerg were after... they either got it, or they've given up on it. We may never know. Vermillion: You heard it here first.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Maw of the Void Before Mission Preamble Sigma Quadrant: This mysterious, largely unexplored tract of space is rumored to hold derelicts spacecraft of unkown alien origin. Valerian: Commander, our mutual friends at the Moebius Foundation have located the last artifact fragment. When this final piece is secured we can proceed to Char and confront Kerrigan. Good luck, Mr. Raynor, I fear you'll need it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Valerian: My Moebius associates have finally tracked down the last piece of the artifact. It's on a derelict Xel'Naga ship located within the Sigma Quadrant. Raynor: Pretty far off the beaten path, junior... Valerian: The artifact is...here. The ship has several Rip-field generators which disintegrate everything at a molecular level in a matter of moments. Valerian: Fortunately our new Minotaur class battlecruisers should be able to survive the fields long enough to destroy the generators. Raynor: Anything else we should know? Valerian: Well, long range scans have identified a sizable Tal'darim force holding in the area. Tychus: We are in way over our heads on this one, Jimmy. Walkin' into rip-fields? I didn't sign up for no suicide mission! We should just take the money and run. Raynor: Gettin' cold feet, Tychus? Tychus: I lost nine years in prison on account of you. Ain't tossin' what's left of my life away just so you can rescue your little princess! Remember - you owe me, partner. Raynor: Not enough to quit on somethin' like this! You're relieved. You can sit this one out... partner. Tychus: Fine, then. You know where I'll be. Raynor: Adjutant, prep the ship for jump. Let's get this over with. The Mission Raynor: Alright boys, hit 'em with yer Yamato cannon! Couple of shots'll flatten anything. Horner: We'll be lucky to find many normal resources here, but centuries of asteroid impacts have scattered mineral fragments and crystallized vespene all over the wreck. Raynor: Alright, we'll scout around and see what we can pick up. Adjutant: Caution. Anomalous gravity distortion detected. Raynor: There's the first rip-field Valerian talked about. Horner: The battlecruisers should be able to survive long enough to destroy the generator, but only if they concentrate their fire. Raynor: Got it. Horner: What do you think sir? Quick smash and grab? Raynor: We're gonna need more than a couple of battlecruisers to blast our way through. Valerian: Take your time, Commander. I'd rather do this right and get the artifact. Adjutant: We are running low on minerals at this location. Additional mineral supplies have been located nearby. Dark Templar: En taro Tassadar, friend Raynor! Dark Templar: The Tal'darim have imprisoned all who oppose them. Release us and we will gladly fight at your side against them. Dark Templar: Our thanks, James Raynor, The Tal'darim will pay for their treachery. Dark Templar: We will join the hunt for the Tal'darim. Dark Templar: My blades thirst for vengeance! Dark Templar: Truly you bring freedom to all, friend Raynor. Valerian: The vault! We are very close to the artifact. Tal'darim Executor: Make peace with your gods, defilers! You will now answer for your crimes! Horner: That protoss mothership is formidable, sir. Scans indicate it's capable of cloaking nearby friends and phasing enemies out of existence for a short time. Tal'darim Executor ''(upon destruction of his mothership): Fools! My...spirit returns to the Xel'Naga... '''Raynor': Alright, we're clear. Grab that thing and set a course to rendezous with Valerian. After Mission Retrieving the final artifact from the xel'naga worldship was a difficult assignment. The way is now clear to attack Kerrigan herself on Char. Once the undertaking has begun, there will be no turning back. Cinematic - Bar Fight 22RKVkgaUHA The song "Sweet Home Alabama" by Big Tuna plays on the jukebox. Kachinsky: You boys gotta wake up! Raynor sold us out! I joined this outfit to fight the Dominion not work for 'em. Rory Swann: Everybody simmer down! We trusted the commander before - we should trust him now! Tychus Findlay: You can't trust that drunk. Jim Raynor's nothing but a spineless coward. Rory Swann: You've been nothing but poison since you get on this crate! Swann pinches the air with his mechanical arm, pointing it at Findlay. Tychus Findlay: That right!? Findlay picks up Swann. Rory Swann: Aaah! Tychus Findlay: Pathetic. The only person you can trust is yourself. The sooner you peons figure that out- Jim Raynor: 'Heard about enough of this. Jim Raynor appears in front of the door Findlay pushes Swann to the floor, hitting the table and Kachinsky. Tychus Findlay: You got 'em all fooled, don't ya, Jimmy? but the first sign of trouble - you'll just duck and run. It's what you do ain't it? Me... them... that pretty little girlfriend of yours... Raynor throws his cigarette at Findlay. Tychus Findlay: Raaaaawwwwrrr! Findlay throws a table at Jim Raynor but Raynor dodges it. Findlay then charges at Jim Raynor but again, he dodges Findlay's attack. Findlay continues to attack Raynor, with one blow nearly missing Raynor. Raynor manages to dodge all the attacks, then starts throwing beer bottles at Findlay from far away. Findlay smirks, then grabs the jukebox from the ceiling. Jim Raynor: Don't do something you're gonna regret Tychus. Nevertheless, Findlay rips the jukebox off the ceiling, then throws the jukebox at Jim Raynor. Jim Raynor rolls behind Findlay and shocks him with the jukebox's cable. Tychus Findlay: Ugh! Findlay falls to the floor. Tychus Findlay: That... ain't... fair... Raynor throws a menacing look at his friend on the ground, then lets go of the cable. Jim Raynor: You think he's right? That I'm just gonna run out on ya? Kachinsky: You've got us working for the Dominion now, Commander. Taking us back to Char. It's like you're gone already. Kachinsky pulls Swann up Jim Raynor helps Swann up and the Raiders that are in the cantina gather up into one. '''Jim Raynor': This ain't about the Dominion. Our war's has always been about savin' lives. If the zerg wipe everyone out, it's all been for nothing. So I'm going back to Char. If you're with me, it's your choice. Just like it's always been. Jim Raynor walks away. A long pause as the crew absorbs his speech. Kachinsky: Now that's the commander I've been waitin' on! Rory Swann: Satisfied? Kachinsky: (chuckles) Let's get back to work, boys. The crew is dismissed. Jim Raynor kicks Findlay to roll him facing up, then steps on Findlay's armor. Jim Raynor: I don't wanna have to have this conversation again. Jim Raynor briefly stares at the jukebox, now broken. '''Jim Raynor': And fix my damn jukebox! Jim Raynor leaves the cantina. As Raynor leaves, Findlay tries to get up from the ground, but fails. Tychus Findlay: Ughhh... a little help here?... anybody...?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: You ready to tell me what the hell that was all about? Tychus: Man, these last few weeks... helpin' you fight the good fight - I finally got a taste of what real freedom is. Tychus: But that's all comin' to an end with you chargin' off like some damn hero - for a cause I couldn't care less about. Raynor: Then what was all that talk earlier about doin' humanity a favor and getting paid well in the process? Tychus: Just seems the closer we get to your Queen of Blades... well, let's just say things don't always work out the way ya' plan, Jimmy. Raynor: I need ya with me on this one, Tychus. Trust me... for old times' sake. Tychus: Alright. Alright, I'm with ya. Raynor: That's my boy. Tychus: Old times... Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: That was a rough mission. I can't believe you got the artifact! Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: You still got a problem with us working alongside Valerian? Horner: (Sighs) Mengsk turned out to be a ruthless dictator... but that shouldn't automatically condemn his son. I've followed you through hell and back, sir - I'm not quitting on you now. Raynor: Good man. This truce won't last forever - just long enough to get the job done. Horner: On a personal note, nice job with Tychus. That ass-kicking's been a long time coming. Conversation with Valerian Mengsk Raynor: Well, junior, we got our hands on the final artifact. You can take possession of the whole set at any time. Valerian: Thank you, Commander, and well done. You're every bit as resourceful as I've been led to believe. I think the odds are stacking in our favor. Raynor: You better hope so. Delivering this... artifact thing right to Kerrigan's doorstep - we're gonna need all the luck we can get. Valerian: Rest easy. We'll have the might of the Dominion Fleet behind us! Raynor: Right. Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: How're you holding up down here, chief? Swann: Better now we got our old commander back. Oh, and our new best friend Prince Charming came through with some upgraded battlecruiser schematics. I been working on some... interesting modifications for our ships. Raynor: I'll check 'em out. Where we're going we're gonna need all the firepower we can get. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Ah, here's my man. How can I be helping you, Mr. Raynor? Raynor: You sit up here watching everything. Tell me what you see. Tychus just a mean drunk? Tosh: I wish it was just that. All that jealousy and rage - he's fighting himself over something he don't want to do. You'll see. UNN Dialog +++ Prince Valerian missing +++ Emperor Mengsk unavailable for comment +++ Kyla Velassi flees courtroom, escapes +++ This is UNN news with Donny Vermillion +++ Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN studios on Korhal. Troubling news tonight, as crown Prince Valerian seems to have gone missing. Lockwell: That's right Donny. Prince Valerian was scheduled to speak at the launch of the Dominion's newest Battlecruiser, the White Star. But the ceremony had to proceed without the prince when he failed to arrive. Vermillion: Official government sources offered no comment. Lockwell: Whatever the situation, we here at UNN hope the prince is okay. Raynor: Oh, Junior's doin' just fine. So far.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prince Valerian: UNN newscast after "Maw of the Void." (in English). 2010. References Category: Quotations